


Dead Body

by silencedancer



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scarecrow wonders about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Playground.

He wondered what it'd be like in the morning if little children went out to their precious playground area and discovered a dead body?

Would they scream? Would they cry for their mommies? Or would they just poke it with a stick?

So like any proper scientist, the Scarecrow did an experiment just to find out what they would do.

He took a homeless man that no would certainly miss, slit his throat and left him where the children would certainly find him. Then he hid himself where he would not be seen and waited for the morning to come.


End file.
